


The Polar Express (My hero academia edition)

by Peppergirl21



Category: Polar Express - All Media Types, 僕のヒーローアカデミア | Boku no Hero Academia | My Hero Academia
Genre: Alternate Universe - No Quirks (My Hero Academia), He doesn't appear but Shouta is the ghost, I just really love the polar express, I think its on youtube, If you haven't watched the Polar express watch it, Izuku is on the polar express, One Shot, This is just the first 10 minutes of the movie because I got inspired, Yamada Hizashi is the conductor, this is my first work on AO3
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-27
Updated: 2020-11-27
Packaged: 2021-03-09 18:53:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 672
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27731083
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Peppergirl21/pseuds/Peppergirl21
Summary: AU of the Polar Express. Izuku is the main character and Hizashi is the conductor. This is an AU of the first 10 minutes of the film because I really love the Polar Express.PS- I think Shouta would be the Ghost. He doesn't appear here but it is just a thought.
Relationships: Midoriya Izuku & Yamada Hizashi | Present Mic
Comments: 4
Kudos: 10





	The Polar Express (My hero academia edition)

Izuku watched the snow fall outside his window. It was quiet outside, everyone had gone to sleep. The milk and cookies his sister and parents made together for Santa had been set out had long gone cold. Izuku huffs, remembering what his book said about the North Pole. 

Stark. Barren. Devoid of Life.

If the North Pole was stark, barren and devoid of life, how could Santa and his elves possibly live there? It was all ice and snow. Nothing could survive up there!

Does that mean that Santa isn’t real?

Izuku leaves his window and climbs onto his bed. He pulls up the covers and sighs, blinking tiredly at his window. It was a winter wonderland outside. He turns away from the window and closes his eyes, doubt circling his gut. 

I..I want to believe..but..

CHUG CHUG CHUG

Izuku’s eyes snap open and he jumps to his window. 

CHUG CHUG CHUG

He can’t believe his eyes. 

CHUG CHUG CHUG

There’s a train outside his house. A train and tracks that seemingly appeared out of thin air. 

CHUG CHUG CHUG

Izuku grabs his robe, wincing as it tears a hole in the robe pocket. He puts it on quickly and rushes outside. Outside his house is a huge train. He stares at it in awe, turning his head to try and see how long it is. He spots a conductor waiting at the door. Izuku walks up to the conductor cautiously. The conductor has long yellow hair and big green eyes, just a shade lighter than his own. He has a grin on his face. 

He looks at Izuku and asks “ Well, are you coming?” 

“Where?” responds Izuku. 

“Why to the North Pole, of course! This is The Polar Express!” the conductor practically yells at him. 

Izuku looks at him with a dumbfounded expression. “North Pole?” 

The conductor sucks his teeth. “I see. Hold this please, Thank you.” He hands Izuku his lanturn and reaches inside the train, searching for something. He pulls back a piece of paper with Izuku’s picture on it. He holds it up and asks “ Is this you?”

Izuku looks and nods. “Yeah.”

The conductor looks down at the paper and shakes his head. “Well it says here, ‘No photo with a department store Santa this year, no letter to Santa, and you made your sister set out the milk and cookies. Hm Hm. Sounds to me like this is your crucial year!” He puts the paper back inside the train and bends down to Izuku’s height. He was a little intimidating. “If I were you, I would think about climbing on board.”

Izuku just stares at him, unable to form words. 

“Come on, come on, come on little listener, I’ve got a schedule to keep.” He pulls out a pocket watch and jumps. He looks at Izuku, silently asking if he is coming.

Izuku takes a couple of steps back. Getting on a mysterious train in the middle of the night with a serious and loud conductor, whose destination is the North Pole, no way is he getting on. 

The conductor shrugs and takes his lanturn back. “Suit yourself.” 

The conductor climbs back on board and swings his lanturn back and forth a few times. The whistle blows and the train starts moving.

Izuku stares at the train, unable to shake the feeling that he is supposed to be on that train. 

A train can’t just go to the North Pole. It’s impossible. 

But what if?

Izuku watches the door, and before he can put any more thought into it, runs and jumps on the train. 

He holds on to the handrails and watches his house the passby. 

I hope I don’t regret this. 

“Little Listener.”

Izuku turns and faces the conductor from earlier. He smiles softly at Izuku and opens a door leading into a train car. Izuku can hear laughter and singing coming from inside. The conductor makes the universal enter please motion with his arm and says, 

“Welcome to the Polar Express.”

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed it. This is trash but its my trash and I love it. I wrote it immediately after watching The Polar Express and while listening to When Christmas Comes to Town. Merry Early Christmas.


End file.
